


Kinky to the Bones

by psychoroach



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Seeley Booth, Wendell Bray, Arastoo Vaziri and Zack Addy relax in their own separate ways after a tough case grinds them down to the bones.





	Kinky to the Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one idea, and morphed into two. I was originally just going to do more with the first little bit (the non-sexual age play) but it had a mind of its own and went to something else entirely. Maybe I'll later explore how these four even started their little thing they have going on, but I don't have enough ideas for it yet. Please read and review.

Booth walked into the home he shared with his boyfriends, Wendell Bray, Arastoo Vaziri, and Zack Addy completely exhausted. There'd been massively heavy rains over the DC area two weeks before that, resulting in some areas becoming flooded over a handful of days. They'd taken out some of the cemetery and bodies had been uncovered. He'd gone with Bones to let her identify the remains and help rebury the bodies, but she'd found a 'fresh' body among them which turned into a nightmare all around. She got it in her head that they needed to check the entire area for 'fresh' remains, because if there was one 'fresh' body, there could be another one. Her hunch was right and it seemed like the area was used as a dumping ground so Booth, Bones, Wendell, Arastoo and Zack along with Hodgins, Daisy and a couple other squinterns had spent the last week combing carefully through the remains to figure out what had been buried in the cemetery already and what was buried there illegally. It had been a headache and all of them had put in way too many hours to get it done. Booth had been between the area and his office, informing families of what happened, coming up with suspects who may have committed the murders and working with Sweets to help question people and dig up information. He took off his jacket and hung it up, groaning quietly. "Boy am I glad that's done." They'd figured out that it had been the work of one serial killer (because that was their life) and Bones had ID'd him based on a scrap of fabric found between the fingers of one of the victims that had some DNA clinging to it. Booth arrested the guy and he sang like a canary before being put in jail. Thankfully it hadn't been mob hits, that was something Booth didn't in any way want to deal with. 

"Tell me about it." Wendell groaned, twisting and turning his body this way and that in an effort to stretch out his cramped muscles. "At least you could go between areas, though. We've been knee deep in mud and corpses for days now. I feel like I'm never going to get clean." 

"The sheer disrespect of all of it, though." Arastoo said quietly, a disturbed look on his face. 

"Well some of them couldn't help the rain." Booth pointed out.

"Not those, I know that." Arastoo promised. "The other ones. To be put in the ground, your identity stripped from you..." 

"Angela worked her magic, she helped identify them." Wendell pointed out gently, quietly. 

"Yeah and it all worked out in the end." Booth smiled. "I call first shower." He darted upstairs before anyone could protest. 

Arastoo chuckled and shrugged. "I'll go look for something for dinner while he does that, I feel like I haven't eaten a proper meal in ages." 

"You haven't, neither have we." Wendell pointed out. "Let's just order some pizzas. Do you really want to cook? It has everything, bread for carbs, cheese, sausage..."

Arastoo shot him a light look.

Wendell held his hands up, eyebrows shooting up. "Get a few of them, maybe a veggie one for you." 

Arastoo looked over at Zack, who was sitting on the couch quietly. "Zack, do you want pizza as well?" He asked, figuring Booth wouldn't care either way and would like whatever they decided on as long as it had meat of some sort to go with it. He frowned when he saw Zack slumped on the couch, head down. "Hey..." 

"Zack?" Wendell went over and bent down, pushing Zack just a little so he could look at his face. Zack had tears leaking from his eyes and when he saw Wendell he whimpered quietly, lower lip quivering. Wendell clued in immediately and he looked up at Arastoo. "He's gone down." 

Arastoo cursed in Farsi. "Of course. It's been too long since he was allowed, plus we've been so busy, he's probably..." 

"I'll go get some nice jammies for him." Wendell said calmly. "I'll also tell Booth so he's not taken off guard." 

"I'll stay here." Arastoo sat beside Zack and hugged him close, murmuring to him. 

Wendell darted upstairs and to Zack's room. He dug around in Zack's dresser in the drawer that had his age play stuff in it and took out a pair of adult footie pajamas. These were a bright blue color and had traction on the feet. A brightly colored plane was on the front and it had a hoodie that said 'pilot' on it. He tucked it under his arm and went and stuck his head in the bathroom. "Booth." He called over the sound of the shower. 

"Hey, come to share?" Booth asked playfully. "I'm exhausted but I'm sure I can..." 

"Zack went under." Wendell cut him off.

Booth went quiet and thought that over. "Shit. Motherfu...he couldn't take it anymore, could he?" He stuck his head out of the shower to look at Wendell, hair sticking up with shampoo all over it.

"I guess not." Wendell agreed. "I'm going to take some pajamas down and get him changed if I can." 

"I'll be right out and take over so you and Arastoo can get some showers." Booth promised, ducking back in.

Wendell went downstairs, forcing a smile into his voice. "Ok, Zacky, I got some nice jammies for you, let's change into 'em, get out of those shoes and jeans. I bet they're not comfy at all, huh, bubba?" 

Arastoo had Zack on his hip in the kitchen (he was the only one besides Booth who could hold him like that) and he was looking through the cabinets. He looked over at Wendell when he saw him. "I'm going to make him some porridge. I called in the pizzas." 

"Great." Wendell smiled at him. "Let me take him and change, Booth's coming down soon." 

Wendell helped Zack over to the couch and stripped him down, helping him into the onesie. He kept up a running commentary, even though Zack just whined miserably, still crying softly. It broke Wendell's heart, but he knew Zack just needed to calm down, eat a good meal and sleep for a while. He'd gone far too long not taking care of himself and no one had taken care of him either so it had all come to a head. Still, a part of him felt guilty that he hadn't noticed sooner what kind of way Zack was in.

Booth came down in a pair of blue, grey and green flannel pajama pants and an old faded FBI Academy shirt, hair damp and all askew. He noticed the look on Wendell's face and sighed. "Don't." He said simply. 

"What?" Wendell looked up at him. 

"You know what." Booth pointed out.

Zack looked up and his lip wobbled and he held his arm out to Booth. "Da B." He murmured pathetically, the first thing he'd said since they got home.

Booth lit up and walked over to Zack. "Hey, there's my boy." He said brightly, picking him up. "Yeah, let's let daddy Wen go shower and change, you and daddy B will lay on the couch and watch some 'toons, yeah?" He laid down with Zack draped over him and turned the tv on, starting to flick through the channels to find something Zack would watch. He saw a few news reports about the cemetery and he brushed by them as quickly as he could, even though he was curious to what was being said about everything. He figured he could look it up online later though. He saw an episode of Invader Zim on and stopped on it, knowing it was one of Zack's favorites. He looked up when Arastoo leaned into the room and gave him a curious look and Booth nodded at him that he had everything under control. 

Arastoo went upstairs and heard Wendell in the shower. He went into the bathroom and took his clothes off, slipping in with him. He leaned into Wendell and wrapped his arms around him. "I wish we had time for..." 

"So do I." Wendell groaned as Arastoo started massaging his shoulders. "You have no idea, but we have to get back down so Booth has some help." 

"I know, we will." Arastoo turned him around and kissed him deeply, his hands wandering down to cup Wendell's ass of their own accord almost.

Wendell groaned, his hands going to Arastoo's chest. "Don't start something you can't finish right now." He mumbled.

Arastoo pulled back from him reluctantly and he and Wendell washed the grime and sweat from their bodies as much as they could before they got out and dressed in comfortable clothes; a pair of pajama pants and a tank top for Arastoo, some basketball shorts and a pajama shirt he left open for Wendell. They went downstairs and Arastoo went to the kitchen to make the porridge for Zack while Wendell went to the door to pay the pizza guy, who arrived just then. He gave him a generous tip and went to put the pizzas on the counter. He heard Zack giggling at something on the tv and smiled to himself, even as he heard him sniff, congested from his earlier crying jag. 

Booth sat them up and grabbed a tissue to wipe Zack's nose. Zack grumbled a bit and tried to move away, making Booth chuckle. "Come on, Zacky, I know you can't breathe. Just let me wipe and you blow a bit, ok? Then I'll leave you alone." 

Zack huffed and blew his nose hard, letting Booth wipe it and throw the tissue away. 

Arastoo came in then with a blue plastic bowl with a robot spoon stuck into it. "Ok your porridge is ready, baby boy. It has all your favorites, honey, some cooked almonds to make them softer, fresh strawberries and blueberries." 

"Yum." Booth smiled brightly down at Zack.

Arastoo looked at Booth. "You go eat, I'll feed him." 

"Are you sure?" Booth asked. 

Arastoo gave him a look. "I got this." He promised. He smiled at Zack. "Tell daddy B I got this. Say daddy Stoo has this, huh?" 

Zack looked up at Booth. "Dada B eat, da Stoo got." 

Booth laughed fondly and kissed Zack on the forehead. "God you're a good kid." He said in a tone so fond it sent a warm feeling through Arastoo as Booth got up and went to grab a couple pieces of pizza and a beer.

He sat in Booth's spot and kissed Zack's temple gently. "Ok let's eat, huh? I know you're really hungry." He'd put some things in the porridge for Zack, to give him some added supplements and vitamins, knowing he probably felt a little rundown from not having the time to get in a really good meal the last few days. He was hoping the porridge would fill him up pretty well and help him start to feel better. He started feeding him and realized he hadn't grabbed anything for Zack to drink. "Hey, can one of you bring Zack some milk?"

"On it." Wendell called back. He grabbed Zack's favorite 'bottle' when he was in his little head space, which was a reusable non-plastic water bottle and went to fill it with milk. He stopped mid stride and smiled to himself, going over to where he had his protein powders and he poured in a scoop of some really tasty strawberry flavored powder and then filled it with milk. He stirred it with a spoon to blend it and put the cap on tightly so it didn't spill. He grabbed his plate, cup and the bottle and walked out to the living room. "Here we go." He handed Zack the bottle and he took a sip of it, brightening up when he tasted the strawberry flavor. Wendell smiled and winked at him as he sat down to eat. 

"You spoil him." Arastoo teased, feeding Zack the porridge. 

"A little spoiling never hurt anyone. I like spoiling all my boys, and they're just fine." Booth pointed out, sitting in his recliner with his food and beer to eat. 

"Yeah I'd agree." Arastoo wiped at Zack's face with a towel he'd grabbed and fed him some more porridge. Zack ate it diligently while he watched more Invader Zim and pretty soon he'd eaten it all and made his way through another half a bowl before he turned away from another spoonful. 

Wendell had finished his pizza and handed Arastoo his plate. "You go grab some food yourself, me and Zacky will cuddle and watch TV while his food settles." 

"If you're sure." Arastoo said. Wendell waved him on and gently pulled Zack to lay against him while Arastoo went to fix himself a plate of his vegetable pizza and grab a bottle of water.

"Do you have to go to the potty, Zacky?" Wendell asked gently. 

Zack thought it over and shook his head, rubbing his face against the material of Wendell's shirt. 

"Ok let me know." Wendell rubbed his side gently.

Sometime later Zack was dozing softly and Booth got up and pulled him up, taking him to the bathroom. When Zack went little, he still refused diapers or pull ups, and went to the bathroom on his own, which was good for everyone all around. Once he was done, Booth took him and tucked him into bed, turning on his night light. 

"Is he asleep?" Wendell asked once Booth went to their bedroom. Zack didn't like sleeping with them when he was in his little headspace so he had his own room for then, which was decorated in a planes, trains and automobiles theme. 

"Yeah out like a light." Booth agreed. 

(From here starts straight up kinky porn so if you want to just stop with the age play, you don't have to read anymore.) 

"Good." Arastoo smiled. "Why don't you two get acquainted?" 

Booth felt his body react and he looked at him curiously. "Are you sure?" 

"I need to do my prayers." Arastoo said. "After that, I'll have my fun, I'll lay everything out while you two..." 

Booth grinned at him and pulled Wendell to him. "Come on." He lead Wendell to one of the other spare rooms and shut the door behind them, knowing Arastoo could keep an ear out for if Zack woke up (Booth didn't expect he would, because Zack seemed exhausted by the time he was put to bed, not even asking for a story). Booth jerked Wendell to him and kissed him hotly, causing both men to moan as their dicks rubbed against each other through their pants. Booth's hands went low on Wendell's back and Wendell's went to Booth's hips, squeezing hard to find his anchor. Booth pulled back, his eyes blown wide. "Strip and get on the bed."

Wendell shivered and took his clothes off quickly, climbing onto the bed. He watched over his shoulder as Booth stripped down as well and he moaned low in the back of his throat. Booth climbed on the bed behind him and whacked Wendell's ass, causing him to gasp and clutch at the blankets, head thrown back, eyes closed. Booth smirked and did it again, pulling Wendell so he was buried face first into the bed. Booth rubbed his ass and bent down, burying his face in it. Wendell clawed at the blankets, making broken noises as Booth ate him out. His mind felt foggy and he could feel the tension of the past week or so starting to leave him. He started trailing his arm down between his legs but Booth grabbed him, pinning it behind his back, holding onto it tightly. Wendell whined and Booth smirked. 

"Don't touch yourself. I have plans." He murmured huskily, causing Wendell to shiver. "Keep your arm there." He moved his hand and squeezed Wendell's ass, massaging it as he went back to eating Wendell out. 

Wendell whimpered quietly, wanting desperately to touch himself. He knew he couldn't, though, he didn't want to make Booth stop what he was doing. So he kept still and let Booth keep doing what he was doing. Booth pulled back and Wendell let out a small cry until Booth held him open with one hand and took a finger, gently easing it inside of him. Wendell realized he'd lubed up his fingers at some point and he gasped at the penetration. Booth worked him slowly, driving Wendell to almost distraction. When he zoned out in bliss, Booth slapped his ass again, causing him to whimper and move back on the finger desperately. Booth smirked and added a second, letting his finger brush up against Wendell's prostate, causing him to gasp out, and sweat to pop out on his forehead. He let out a moan and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as Booth kept rubbing against the spot. 

A little while later, when Booth felt like he had Wendell expertly relaxed, he pulled his fingers out of him, causing the blonde man to whimper quietly. "Shhh, we're just going back to Arastoo. Can't leave him out." He picked Wendell up over his shoulder and took him back to the main bedroom, letting out a pleased sound at the sight that met him.

Arastoo had stripped down naked and was laying on his back on the bed. He'd had one arm wrapped up in a binding on the post of the bed and the other was ready to be put up as well since he couldn't do it himself. He had a large dildo worked inside him and Booth could hear the small whir of the vibration as it worked him loose. He put Wendell on the bed. "Work the dildo." He said, going up to bind Arastoo's other arm, liking the way his arm muscles and chest bunched deliciously, showing off his muscular frame. 

When Wendell grabbed the dildo on the end and started working it in Arastoo's hole, the dark skinned man moaned deeply, his toes curling and his legs bending at the knees to give him a good angle to do it. Booth watched them, lightly stroking his own hard cock to keep his erection. He sighed contentedly and leaned his ass against the dresser in the room when he felt his knees starting to weaken. He watched Wendell take Arastoo apart until he couldn't take it anymore and he walked over to the bed. "Ok enough of that." He grinned wickedly as he batted Wendell's hand away and grabbed the end of the dildo, pulling it out swiftly (making sure he didn't actually hurt the other man). Arastoo gasped out loudly, his ass arching up off the bed, feet flexing under him, toes digging into the bedding. Wendell watched, eyes blown wide, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Booth smacked Wendell on the ass again and grinned at him. "Up and at 'em, Bray. You're going to do some riding." Both of the other men moaned at that and Wendell quickly lubed up Arastoo, putting a condom down on his length. Before he could do anything else, Booth climbed up on the bed and stood up, picking Wendell up. He started lowering him down on Arastoo's dick as Wendell held himself open, doing it as slowly as he could, wanting to tease the other two men. Wendell threw his head back, moaning brokenly and Arastoo panted, his eyes slammed closed as he tried to maintain his composure. Wendell was facing away from Arastoo and once he was fully down on his length, Booth smirked and pushed Wendell onto his back on top of Arastoo. It changed the position and both men gasped and moaned loudly, Arastoo humping against Wendell as much as he was able to. Booth slid on a condom of his own and slicked himself up before he scooted up behind the others and threw Wendell's legs over his shoulders. He fumbled around a bit and managed to hold Arastoo open and slide inside of him in one go, the other man still worked open from the dildo, his legs going around Booth's waist. 

All of them gasped as Booth grabbed Wendell's thighs and squeezed them as Arastoo got used to Booth's hard dick. Once Arastoo felt like he was relaxed, Booth took a few experimental strokes. He moved his hands to Wendell's ass and ground him down on Arastoo, smirking when Wendell's eyes slammed shut and he began gasping. Arastoo mumbled a litany of Farsi brokenly, his arms straining uselessly against his binds. Booth picked up the pace once he was sure Arastoo was worked open well enough and it was a good thing Arastoo had worked a few pillows behind his head before he laid back, otherwise he and Wendell's heads would be slammed against the hard wood headboard.

Booth's pecs and abs flexed as he pounded inside Arastoo, looking down at where their bodies met, feeling himself get harder as he watched his length disappear into Arastoo, the contrast of their skin tone striking. Wendell watched him, leaking precum heavily all over himself, turned on by Booth's body.

"You like that, huh?" He asked. He was as mouthy in bed as he was out of it and it never failed to turn the other men on. "You like when I show you whose you are with my hard dick? Breed you. Gonna make sure you're too exhausted to move, and feel me fucking you for the next few days." He laughed and pulled Wendell up and slammed him down on Arastoo's length. "You, too, Bray. Can't forget you. Have to make sure both of you are so fucked out you won't be able to think about anything for days but how you feel right now." 

"God, Booth." Wendell gasped out, whining loudly. "Fuck, please." 

Arastoo opened his eyes and watched Booth, his dick pulsing inside of Wendell, causing Wendell to clutch down on him with his ass muscles. Arastoo gasped out quietly and moved his head enough to bite Wendell's ear, holding it between his teeth.

Booth grinned and kissed Wendell's calf. "Please what? You gotta tell me, or I can't do anything." It was a naughtier version of when he was being kind and gentle with Zack and it shot right through Wendell, causing his ankles to lock in place against Booth's shoulders. 

"Touch me, jerk me off." Wendell gasped out. 

"Do you think you deserve it? Huh?" Booth lightly touched Wendell's balls, running his fingers over them and feeling both of them clench and relax a few times as he did so.

"God yes, please. Please, Booth. Touch me." Wendell begged. "Please, I've been so good, I need it. I need it." 

Booth looked past him, meeting Arastoo's dark gaze. The other man looked almost as wrecked and Booth would put money on the fact that he was just a mess of feeling and not completely coherent. "What do you think, Arastoo, should I touch him?"

Arastoo made a sound, unable to really say anything right then.

Booth, feeling like a little shit right then, let out a breathless laugh. "Oh I don't know. Was that a yes? Do you think it was a yes, Wen? Maybe you should beg Arastoo." He stopped pounding into Arastoo so hard and changed up his strokes to long ones that let Arastoo feel his entire length brushing painstakingly slow against his prostate.

"Arastoo, please, tell him." Wendell begged, his voice almost a husky whine. It did delicious things for Booth, who ran a hand up Wendell's abs and chest, pinching each of his nipples hard, causing Wendell's dick to give an emphatic jump. "Tell him to touch my cock, please, Arastoo, I need...I need touched..." 

Arastoo blurted out something in Farsi, his voice several octaves deeper than usual. It did something to Booth who dug his fingers into Arastoo's thigh's briefly. "Touch him, Booth. Take him apart. Take us both apart, please. Please, I can't...I need it. We both need it." 

It hit something inside of Booth that fed into a part he usually kept deep down inside of him until he was able to bring it out and he moved Wendell's legs around his waist, flush against Arastoo's so he could lean forward. He grabbed Wendell's dick and started stroking him hard, expertly, timing it with the snap of his hips inside of Arastoo. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room and Booth was privately glad that Zack was such a deep sleeper because if they had to pause right then he was pretty sure he'd spontaneously combust, no matter how much Bones argued that it just wasn't possible. Arastoo kept up a litany of mumbles under his breath, Booth unsure if it was his native language or not, and Wendell kept mumbling 'please, oh God, please, please' while Booth couldn't find it in himself to say anything. His ass flexed so hard he knew he'd be able to feel it the next day even though no one had been touching it and sweat dripped off of all three men. 

Wendell felt himself get closer to climax and he said so. Booth wasn't ready for things to end just yet, and he slowed down not only on jerking the other man off, but pounding inside of Arastoo. "Damn you, motherfucker." Wendell blurted out. "Fucking asshole let me cum!" 

Booth laughed quietly, eyes stinging from sweat. "Not just yet. I'm having fun." 

"Your fun is going to cause the two of us to explode soon." Arastoo bit out, his hands wrapping around his binds, fingers going white. 

"I know, but man it'll be worth it." Booth promised. He was driving himself crazy as well, but his training as a sniper helped him be patient, knowing that in the end it'd be worth it.

He forgot that Arastoo had a bit of training in keeping himself calm and patient as well and the other man, despite being very zen and a genuinely good natured person, decided to fight fire with fire. So even though Booth was slowly driving him out of his mind, he smirked and every time Booth pulled almost out of the way out of him, he clenched his ass muscles around him as tight as he was able to. Booth didn't notice at first but after a few strokes, he did, because he felt his balls clenching up at the feeling.

"What are you doing?" He looked past Wendell, who was mumbling brokenly, to Arastoo who met his gaze evenly.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said calmly.

"Oh is that how you want to play it then?" Booth asked, laughing. 

"Maybe I do." Arastoo confirmed. 

"What? Play what? What are you two up to?" Wendell asked, looking between them wide eyed. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Booth grabbed Wendell by the hips and put his forearms against Arastoo's hips, keeping Arastoo from pounding into Wendell like he wanted. Instead he slowly rocked Wendell against him, causing Wendell to let out a broken cry as he tried to chase his orgasm, desperate to come. 

Arastoo, for his credit, didn't outwardly react. Booth could see his tells, though. His arm muscles pulsed from his relaxing and straining them, and his feet flexed, shifting almost restlessly. He kept up his ministrations, though, clenching and unclenching around Booth's length at his will. It was almost painful for Booth, but it felt delicious and his head swam and his heart pounded against his chest. He hadn't had sex this intense in a while and briefly he wondered if he could keep up with it. He dismissed the thought, though, figuring even if he had to spend a few days in his office to recover it'd be worth it. College age Booth was giving him a high five and a congratulatory slap on the ass for the fantastic ass he was getting right then. Of course college age Booth would also probably want there to be a nice piece of pussy as well, but older Booth was content with the relationship he had and wouldn't change anything about it. 

"I'm going to kill the both of you, I swear." Wendell spit out like an angry opossum, hissing the words almost. "I can do it, too. I've worked with Dr. Brennan long enough that I can kill the both of you and no one will ever know. I'll forge a...fuck!" Booth stroked him hard, distracting him briefly. "A...a note...say you...you moved to...to...India..."

"Why would I move back to India? There's nothing for me there now." Arastoo pointed out, slightly amused. "Besides, Booth would hate it, too muggy, the food is too spicy...plus rugby and soccer." 

"God soccer!" Booth groaned loudly. "Fucking sucks, give me baseball any day." 

Arastoo smirked at him. "Maybe now I know how to break you. Tie you down and make you watch hours of soccer." 

"I'd like to see you try." Booth said.

Wendell, desperate to get off then, and knowing Booth and Arastoo would continue to torture each other and by proxy him, knew he needed to do something so he moaned loudly, brokenly. "Oh God...oh fuck, Booth fuck him. I can feel your hard dick through him...it's like both of you are inside me...oh big daddy..." 

Booth's eyes widened and he felt himself pulse a bit. "Wendell..." 

"Oh God, no one does it like you...you're the best, fucking Arastoo so hard. He won't ever need anyone else because you're the best. Arastoo's making me feel incredible, too." He squeezed his ass around Arastoo's length. "Do you feel what you do to me, Arastoo? Do you feel that?" 

"Wendell." Arastoo moaned, feeling his orgasm start to creep up on him.

"Oh Arastoo, fuck me, cum, please. Make me yours. Show me whose I am. Make me..." Wendell moaned, not all of it fake.

Booth's eyes darkened and he growled loudly, grabbing Wendell's length again and jerking him off hard as he slammed inside Arastoo. Arastoo tried to pound inside of Wendell as well, but he finally just let Booth take control and Wendell dug his hands into Arastoo's sides. 

Finally, Wendell couldn't take it anymore, and he came hard, moaning loudly, his body arching up, almost pulling right off of Arastoo. Wendell's ass muscles clenched around Arastoo so hard it milked him almost and his own orgasm hit him. He whimpered and bit his lip as he felt himself fill the condom and it triggered Booth's orgasm. The older man fell forward almost, burying his face in Wendell's neck as his body shook from the power of the orgasm and he breathed deeply like he'd been holding his breath. 

Once they all had calmed down from their highs, Booth eased out of Arastoo and took the condom off, tying it up. He put it aside briefly and, despite how hard his arms were shaking and how he almost couldn't feel his legs, he helped Wendell off of the other man. He took Arastoo's condom off and tied it up as well, stumbling off of the bed to flush them down the toilet while Wendell helped Arastoo take off his bindings. Once Booth came back, he climbed into the middle and pulled both men to his sides contentedly. He kissed both of them deeply, smiling into the kiss as they both turned so they could lay practically on him. Booth's hands moved to lay on Wendell and Arastoo's asses, almost in a possessive gesture and the two men kissed each other, trying to get as close to Booth and each other as possible, almost like they were seeking whatever the other man put off. Booth was, to his core, an alpha male, and Wendell and Arastoo took to that like a moth to a flame.

Booth smiled and kissed both of their heads. "We should get some sleep." He said quietly. "I know we have the next few days off since we just completed the job from hell, but Zack will be up early and I want to at least get a shower and a few cups of coffee in before he is. I have a feeling he's not going to be out of his little headspace for a while." 

"You're not wrong." Wendell agreed, groaning.

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow." Arastoo yawned. "Something good and filling for us that'll give us energy to get through the day. Omelets or something. Big ones with lots of good things." 

"Bacon and sausage?" Booth grinned.

Arastoo groaned and laughed softly. "I will go against my own dietary restrictions to make you an omelet with an entire pig if you want. But don't expect me to eat any of it." 

"I'd never." Booth promised, laughing softly. "Now you two go to sleep. I love you both." 

"Love you both, too." Arastoo smiled.

"Yeah, love you both." Wendell said. 

All three men closed their eyes and almost fell asleep simultaneously, all three exhausted and content.


End file.
